


Mistakes Happen, but This is One Mistake I Can Live With

by halfhuman2214



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby, Fluff, Idiots, M/M, Mpreg, Stress, baby girl - Freeform, no real details, talk about sex, talk about sexual situations, well i tried to write fluff, worring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a problem. One he tried to avoid, but mistakes happen and now Michael has to live with his. </p><p>This is Mpreg so if you don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes Happen, but This is One Mistake I Can Live With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedValilali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedValilali/gifts).



> I've been writing this on and off for a few weeks. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this. But a conversation I had with WickedValilali game me an idea for the ending.
> 
> I'm not really sure how she(?) feels about Mpreg, but I know she(?) loves Malum, and well this would have never gotten finished if she (I'm going with she) never commented on another one of my pieces. So this is for her.
> 
> Ohh also I am not a doctor, and I'm to lazy to do any hardcore research. So medical information and what not if it's not right I don't care.
> 
> And yes I know men can't get pregnant, again I don't care.

Michael knew this could happen. He had known it for years, when he had gone to get his appendix out they found something similar to a uterus floating around in his internal organs. They couldn't explain how or why. They just knew they didn't  want to try and get at it with an infection in his system and afterwards they just figured if it caused a problem they would do something about it. Before they went on tour with One Direction (the first time) they had all gone to their primary care doctors. Michael voiced his worries to his doctor, who was already aware of Michael's situation and Michael was more than comfortable with his sexuality of homosexual. They ran tests and Michael left for tour. Two weeks later they got the results. Michael can actually get pregnant.

For years he was safe. He made sure they wrapped it before they tapped it, or that he tapped it always wrapping it. But one mistake, one drunken mistake was about to ruin everything he worked for. And the sad fact, the sex wasn't that good. He didn't even get off. So he had unsatisfying bad sex that left him pregnant. The father was an old flame that was never that serious and there were no feeling between the two. They were drunk, that was all.

The boys didn't know. Well they knew his sexuality, obviously, but that's all they knew. How was he supposed to tell them that in a little over eight months he would be welcoming a child into the world. In less then four months he won't be able to play a full show on stage. At least they won't be on tour by then, there would be no hiding a baby bump with his build. He had already told his management team, that was his first call he made when he found out for sure two days ago. They were upset at first, chewed him out over the phone for a bit then congratulated the daddy to be (I don't believe all management teams are that bad) and said it was going to be a media ban on it for the moment. He thought he was lucky, and in reality he is. He called his mother next. She cried, scolded him on not being safe then became excited that she was going to be a grandmum.

But now all that was left were the boys. He had wasted the entire tale end of a tour hiding it from them. He didn't need the stress of the tour, they boys didn't need the added stress. Michael didn't either, not at this early stage of his pregnancy, not at any stage. He decided not to tell them; his morning sickness wasn't that bad, he hadn't found a food that made him sick yet and his clothes still fit for now. Not telling them was the best option, at least until the end of his first trimester, he was at a high risk for a miscarriage.

The tour wasn't easy. His feet hurt. His pant's didn't fit right anymore, he could barely button them. The smallest whiff of banana made his stomach lurch. His morning sickness was more like all day sickness. And he was tired all the time. He felt like he slept whenever he wasn't in rehearsal or on stage.  The boys had started to notice something was wrong. He was constantly avoiding questions about his health because he would spill all of his secrets.

It was the last night of the tour, they were in the middle of a set, in the middle of a song when he felt the churning of his stomach he had become familiar with in the last couple of months. He shut his eyes and willed it away. He turned away from the crowd shaking slightly and breathing heavily trying to keep it down. He knew he missed the chorus to Don't Stop and that his solo was coming up. But he knew he couldn't open his mouth without being sick. He could feel the boys eyes on him and Ashton resisting the urge to get up. Honestly he was just glad his fingers were still working. Loosing the fight quickly, he left the stage, handing his guitar off to a tech and located the nearest bathroom. He barely got to the toilet before he lost the fight completely. He could vaguely hear Luke and Calum addressing the fans, briefly getting louder then softer again. He felt a hand on his back and Ashton whispering "Let it out. You'll be fine. It'll all be okay." As quickly as the urge appeared it was gone leaving Michael drained and exhausted. "You okay?" Ashton asked.

Nodding Michael answered. "Yeah. 'M fine. 'M gunna sleep for till we have to go if that's okay. Go back and play."

Ashton looks him over nodding. "Sleep will do you you good." He says hauling Michael up. He handed him off to a tech and gave his shoulder a squeeze before running back on stage. Michael shrugged on a sweater before curling up on a couch. The last thing he hears is Ashtons voice in the microphone before he falls asleep. He is woken up by a concerned Calum rubbing his back. He rolls over and is met with the concerned faces of his bandmembers. He rubs his face trying to clear his vision. He just wanted to sleep. He stands up nodding at all of the concerned are you okays. He crawls into the van, a hand placed on on his barely there baby bump. The boys don't question it. The next morning he was on a plane back to Sydney. He was going home, to his mom and from everything that was stressing him out for two months. He just wanted to sleep.

"No caffeine." Karen says pulling the mug out of Michaels hands. She replaced it with a glass of OJ.

"C'mon mum, Just a sip?" Michael wined. He rotated in the chair to look at her better. His stomach much more prominent at four months then it was just a month and a half ago on the last night of the tour. Michael was feeling much better too. The morning sickness had ended almost exactly at the end of the first trimester. He was much more energized because of it. He still hadn't told the boys and had taken to avoiding them as soon as his clothes stopped fitting. Karen had found a few pairs of skinnies that fit somewhat and had bought may shirts that fit over the bump, but did nothing to hide it. But he spent most of his time in sweats.

 "No. Doctors orders, remember. No caffeine, alcohol, smoking or heavy activity. You're high risk enough as it is sweety." She said kissing his forehead. She pulled away and took in his appearance. He looked so much healthier then he did a month and a half ago. When she picked him up at the air port he was barely standing up and was deathly pale with dark purple bags under his eyes. And hearing him get sick was heartbreaking. The good thing is that he doesn't have to deal with the other father. An envelope had arrived and inside was the guy signing away his parental rights. Michael handled it very well, she just wished he would tell the boys sooner rather then later. "Two weeks Michael." She muttered.

He sighs. " I know mum, just..." He pauses. "So much could go wrong. What if they hate me? What if they kick me out? Oh god, what if they hit me?" He asks getting worked up and arms going protectively around his stomach.

"Shh. I didn't mean to work you up honey." Karen said pulling him into a hug. "If thay have a problem with it then I will beat them and they aren't worth it. And if they lay a hand on you in a malicious was then I..." The doorbell rings cutting her off. "I got it." She says going for the door. They both already know who it is. Ash and Cal would just walk on in. Luke uses the doorbell.

It was Luke. He was standing nervously on the front step. "Hi Karen. How are you? Is Michael home?"

Smiling Karen lets him in. "I'm doing well thanks. He is in the kitchen finishing up breakfast." Lke thanks her and heads that way.

Luke doesn't know what to expect when he gets into the kitchen. He hadn't seen Michael in almost a month, none of the boys had. His health had seemed to take a turn for the worst during the last two and a half months of tour and he wouldn't let anyone in. And after a month of just Ash and Cal, he missed the bright hair boy. He half expected to be greeted by bright hair, but he was greeted with the most rootage he has ever seen since Michael started dying his hair. "Hey Mikey."

The pale boy tensed but doesn't make any other movement. "Please don't hate me." He turned around to face Luke. A shirt Luke didn't recognize stretched over his stomach. He was looking down not wanting to meet Lukes eye.

"Mikey... What?" He asked not quite getting it.

"I'm pregnant. Four months. I have both and female reproductive organs. Don't ask me how. I don't know. I just do. I was so careful. So fucking careful and I make one mistake. I was drunk." Michael says rubbing his stomach. Luke stands there shocked and trying to process. Michael takes this as a bad thing. "Just please don't hit me. I will leave the band or whatever. Just don't hurt my baby."

Luke is working through everything still but two things stand out in his mind. Michael looks absolutely terrified and what is the gender. He guesses his brain is more then okay wit a pregnant Michael. "What is... What is the gender?" Lukes asks.

Michael snaps his head up, unshed tears in his eyes. "Gender.... N...No. Next month maybe." He pauses for a moment. "You don't hate me?"

"Why would I? You can't control it. You tried to be safe. Mistakes happen." Luke shrugs hugging Michael, he looked like he needed a hug. "You should have told us sooner. You still have to tell Ash and Cal, but I know how hard this was for you and I'm proud of you."

 A few hours later Karen stuck her head into her sons room that the two boys had disappeared into hours ago. They both were sound asleep, Michael using Luke in a way similar to a pillow. Luke had one hand on Michaels bump. She took a picture before closing the door to let them sleep.

Luke came around almost everyday the next week, glad to be allowed back into Michaels life. Ash and Cal have been constantly bugging him about Michael, but the blue eyed boy was staying tight lipped. That was until Michael said he was ready to tell the other boys. He said he needed to before they started writing and recording again. So now exactly one week before they return to London to go back to work Michael is freaking out in the living room while Luke and Karen try to calm him down. They had barely succeeded when the front door opened setting Michael off again.

"Should we have knocked?" Calum asks taking the foreign state of his friend wrapped up in Lukes arms.

Karen shook her head. "No. It wouldn't have made much difference. He would have had the same reaction. Sit down boys, it's going to be a shock." Nodding Ashton and Calum sit on the love seat.

Both Luke and Karen open up their moths to speak, but Michael speaks first. "I'm pregnant." He says. He sits there for a moment before getting up and going into the kitchen. Ashton and Calum are just sitting there shocked. Luke got up and went after him. The three left in the room could hear the heart shattering sobs coming out of Michael.

"I'm going to say this once. It is a shock, I understand that. I get your silence. But this is causing Michael to stress which isn't good for him or the baby. Yes he is male. Yes he is pregnant. Yes this is really happening. If you aren't okay with this please don't take it out on him in any way. He could still very easily miscarry." She sits there with the two boys.

Ashton and Calum look at eachother, then to the kitchen, then to eachother again. "Mikey's having a baby." Calum says. "A 5SOS baby."

Ashton nods. "He is." His face falls into horror. "Oh god, he thinks we don't... MIKEY!" He gets up, Calum quick to follow. "Mikey?" They enter the kitchen to see Luke holding the shaking boy close to him. "Oh Mikey." Ashton hugs the pair, Calum doing the same. "Shh. It's alright. We love you. Shh." Karen looks in on the scene with a smile and the feeling that everything is going to be fine.

Getting Michael out of the house a week later was a task in itself. The pregnant boy hadn't left the house since he started to show and he wasn't ready to start. The morning started with Michaels head in the toilet as his morning sickness makes a surprise return. His pants he had originally put on wouldn't button, and it took them ages to find a shirt that made him look passable. He ended up with his head back in the toilet when Ashton arrived bringing with him the smell of banana. By the time the other two boys arrived Michael was refusing to leave the house. Nearly an hour late (and after a lot of arguing) they were walking into the airport to fly back to London. The flight was uncomfortable for Michael. He COULDN'T get comfortable. The seats were cramped and he was wedged between two complete strangers. Landing was a nightmare. It wasn't smooth at all and the seat belt was digging into him and the people on both sides of him were all elbows. He knew he would have bruises later. He was one of the first to get off the plane, lucky for him, but he had to wait for the boys being so separated from them on the cramped flight. He found a bench and sat on it rubbing his stomach absentmindedly, lost in thought. A touch to his shoulder startled him and he looked up into Lukes eyes. He accepted the hand up and headed for baggage claim before going to their home away from home.

Moving into his third trimester Michael spent as much time as he could topless and at home. He only saw the boys, management, and his doctor with his increasing size. He still goes out to to the studio, but even that has become difficult. He had to sit while playing guitar and could only record vocals for so long  because of the pressure against his diaphragm. Nor did he sleep very much anymore, he was never able to get comfortable. He was having some weird mood swings. The smallest things would make him cry. The he would get angry and snap at people. Then cry again because he snapped. Between that and his cravings, he could tell he was getting on the boys nerves.

His nerves too. He was less then three months away from his due date. He had no names because "peanut" wasn't being cooperative and so he had no idea what his child's gender was. The only baby items he had acquired was a travel crib, 7 onesies, 3 bottles and a car seat. He felt so ill prepared. Plus he was exhausted. His back hurt in every position. And he was lonely. He spent as much time as he could in his room to minimize the chances of snapping at the boys. He was a mess and he knew it. He couldn't wait for it to be over. Maybe by then he would have his own flat or something. The boys didn't need him and peanut keeping them all awake.

It was currently three AM was sitting in the kitchen, head leaning on one arm, shoulders slumped, flicking through one of those listing magazines. He loved London, so moving here made sense. He would have to cut back on spending (not like he spent much anyways), until peanut was old enough for day care and he could find someway to get a job.

"Michael? What the hell it's three am." Ashton says coming down the stairs. His curls are everywhere and he is in a pair of joggers with no shirt. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and looked slightly pissed. "You should be sleeping. And that chair has got to be killing you. What's so interesting that you are putting up with all that pain?" Michael was to in shock to even react to Ashton pulling away the magazine. And when the older boys eyes widened, Michael knew Ashton had seen the place he circled. "What's this about?" Ashton asked.

Tears pooled in Michaels eyes, made tracks down his face and he didn't know why. "I just figured you'd want me to move out so you guys can sleep at night. You'll all need it with your tour coming up."

"We'll all be going on tour soon. A baby doesn't change anything. 5SOS isn't 5SOS without you. You aren't alone in this Mikey. We are all here for you." Ashton says pulling him in for a hug and wiping away his tears. "Is this you've been distancing yourself?"

"We hadn't talked about it. You all were so stressed trying to keep me from getting stressed. And recording with this is a nightmare." He gestures to his stomach.

"We have to talk about this. But after you have slept some. Go one upstairs." Ashton gives him a light shove towards the stairs.

Michael didn't sleep much, and the baby wasn't the problem this time. It was worry. Even though he didn't have anything to worry about. Luke and Calum were shocked that Michael thought that they wanted him to move out and leave the band. They admitted to being excited about having a baby on tour with them. It took three hours but finally they were all on the same page.

Michael didn't make it full term. He didn't even make it to month eight. He collapsed in the studio at seven and a half months. Michael was in distress, the baby was in distress, and they had to deliver now to save both of them. Luke and Ashton had gone back home to grab the baby bag while Calum was in the operating room. They were shocked to find almost no baby items, and a very worn piece of paper. It was a list. A things needed list.

_Diapers_

_Wipes_

_Onesies 7_

_Hats_

~~_Car_ _Seat_ ~~

_Bottles 3_

~~_Crib_ ~~

_Binkies_

_Blanket_

_Clothes_

_Formula_

There were also names written down

_Annabelle_

_Nick_

_Ryley_

_Ryker_

_James_

_Erica_

_Edward_

Luke sits on the bed a hand over his mouth as he read it. "Ash, stop looking. You won't find anything. He has next to nothing baby wise. I know why he has been so stressed lately. But why didn't he tell us." 

Ashton joins him. "He isn't like me, you or Cal. He deals with it himself before letting us help him. No matter how much we tell him we support him."

"We need to go shopping. Cross everything off this list. It will be a nice surprise." Luke says.

 Ashton nods puling out to text Calum, even though the other boy wouldn't get it until the little one was born.

Calum stood next to a drugged up Michael. The doctors had been able to wake and stabilize shortly after they arrived at the hospital then drugged him up for surgery. While some of the things he was saying were ridiculous, he would rather have that then the pale passed out boy from earlier. "Cal. Cal. Cal. Tell them I'm gunna be sick. Cuz I think I am." Michael whispers.

"Hey Doc. Michael feels like he's gunna be sick." Calum calls out while absentmindedly rubbing the back of Michaels hand. Michaels giggling dies down right before the tiny cries are heard throughout the operating room. Michaels breathing hitches and at first Calum thinks it's because of his childs cries. But when alarms start going off and Michael passes out again, and Calum is being pushed out of the room. In a haze Calum gets out of the scrubs and goes back into the waiting room to sit alone and wait. He couldn't call Karen. She was on an airplane somewhere headed towards London.  And Ashton and Luke were MIA after a cryptic text about surprises, babies and idiots. He sits down with Michaels little girl in his arms. He had followed the nurse down when they wheeled the bassinet out after giving strict instructions to be informed of any changes with Michael.

 Calum had just been informed that Michael was in post op and that if Calum wanted to sit with him then he could. He was also told that he might as well bring the baby because she was being moved as soon as Michael was awake. So that is how Calum found himself feeding nameless baby girl Clifford next to sleeping daddy Clifford when Ashton and Luke joined them.

"Hey." Ashton whispers. Calum looks up and Ashtons smile falls. "What's wrong?"

Calum shakes his head. "It's been a long day. We... We almost lost him. I don't really know the details. He stopped breathing and almost bled out. He hasn't seen her or even named her. It took them hours to stabilize him." Calum sniffles. "This entire pregnancy has been a mess Ash." Calum nearly breaks down in sobs but one look at the baby girl in his arms and he pulls himself together. Ashton looks down at the little bundle in his friends arms. Her eyes were wide open and staring at Calum as he fed her. Ashton wanted to hold her. But he could tell Calum needed to hold her, at least until Michael woke up.

"I know. I know. That's where we were. Mikey had next to nothing baby wise. We figured it would be a good surprise for when he got home. We should have called or something."

"No. No. What you guys did is a good thing. He'll like it." Calum says. "We've got our work cut out for us." Ashton nods in agreement.

They sit in silence for a while. Ashton and Luke watch in awe as Calum effortlessly burps the little girl like he was shown earlier. Ashton and Luke both get the chance to hold her, but when Michael groans awake. Luke has a cup of water waiting for him before Michael could even ask. "We're gunna go see if we can get you out of post op. C'mon Ash." Luke pulls Ashton out of the room.

Michaels eyes find Calum, then the little girl in his arms with the tiny pink hat. "A girl? I have a girl?" He asks.

"Yeah. You've got a baby girl. Do you want to hold her?" Calum asks standing up. He hands her over. "Support her head. Yeah like that." Calum helps him figure it out. "She looks a lot like you. Got your eyes and nose. You lucked out."

"Totally worth the unsatisfactory sex that made her." Michael mutters. Calum lets out a snort glad Michael is feeling well enough to joke. "Did I name her? Everything is a little fuzzy."

Calums smile fell. "No. You... you passed out right after they took her out. They think they nicked an artery or something. You almost bled out. It took them a long time to stabilize you. You okay now. Got a name for her?"

"Ryker. Ryker Evilyn." He looks down at her. "Hey Cal?"

"Only you would pick that name." Calum says. He looks at Michael. "Yeah Mikey?"

"I want you to be her godfather. Be there to keep me from screwing up to badly. And if anything ever happens to me you'll take care of her?"

Calum looks like he might cry. "Yeah. Yeah. I'd do it anyways. But I'll be Rykers godfather."

Ryker had everyone in love with her within a matter of moments. Even all the doctors. Karen had arrived shortly after Michael had been moved into another room. She had cried when Calum had told her what happened, and he cried again when she held Ryker for the first time.

Michael still thought the boys knew nothing about his ill preparedness and when he told Karen about it. She hit him up side the head, called him an idiot, then smiled and told him she would take care of it. She hugged Ashton and Luke later when she was planning and they told her they took care of it when Ryker was being born. She hugged Calum when he sputtered about how he would have gone if he hadn't have stayed with Michael.

Michael spent a week in the hospital, so by default Ryker did aswell. And finally they were leaving to go home back to the flat in London. Michael was jittery. He had tried not to worry about baby items like his mom had said. But she didn't leave the hospital, and neither did the boys.

They entered the house slowly. Michael looked around, he had missed his home, his bed. Luke and Ashton share a look from the back of the group. Calum puts the baby carrier on the counter and starts to unbuckle the little girl. Michael disappeared upstairs to change. He let out a yelp, bringing the four, five if you count Ryker, upstairs into the pale boys room. Michael was sitting in the middle of his room, baby items all over the place. While there were no permanent baby structures (they traveled too much) but there was the travel equivalent set up. "when did you? How did you?" Michael was stuggling to find his words. "You never left the hospital."

She sat next to him. "I didn't have to. Ash and Luke had already gotten it done."

"You were out for a long time and we figured you wouldn't mind." Ash shrugs.

"We figured you wouldn't mind," Luke adds. Michael hugs them both repeating thanks over and over again.

"You make me want to kiss you." Michael says not looking up from the packets of papers in front of him.

Calum looks up from Ryker startled. "Excuse me?"

"At first I thought it was some sort of maternal instinct. Seeing you with Ryker awakening things deep inside of me. Blah, blah, blah. But I don't want to kiss Ash or Luke. And I want to kiss you even when you don't have her in your arms." Michael says with a blush.

Calum stares at him with a blush as well. He lost count of how many times he got unfortunate hard ons from the sight of a pregnant Michael. He also knew it was something more then paternal instinct if the conversations he had with Luke, from before the band even started, about his attraction to his best friend. He also went to Luke after he found out about Michaels pregnancy with tears in his eyes about missing his chance.

Unfortunately the house phone rings and Ashton is calling them all over because it is management. They talk about the tour. They ask how Michael and Ryker are doing before they breech the topic of media. There is arguing. Both sides have a valid point. Lieing to the fans alienates them and puts them in a terrible position if and when it happens again. That's managements side. Ashtons side is that they could lose fans and there could be an immense amount of hate. No one asked for Michaels side.

"No." Michael says silencing everyone. "The fans won't believe I got some girl prenant. I cam out as gay years ago. She looks to much like me to be adopted and it will be impossible to hide her. If the fans can't handle it then, oh well, they aren't real fans. Ryker is his daughter and he will do it his way. And for the hate, it isn't like he is going to have anytime to read it with a whild." The line is silent for a while. And so is the room. Management agrees then hangs up. Ashton looks at Michael then walks out of the room. "Ash wait. Let me explain." Michael follows him. "I'm doing what I think is best. I don't want to lie to the fans, okay?"

Ashton sighs. "I get that. I really do. But you could get hurt. I don't want that to happen.

"I know. But you have to trust me. I've thought about this." Michael says. "I know what I'm doing." Hesitantly Ashton agrees.

Michaels plan is to post a bunch of pictures of baby Ryker. The first picture is of just Ryker with the caption:  _Meet the 5th member of 5SOS. Ryker Evilyn Clifford._ The second picture was of Calum feeding her and the caption read:  _She loves to be fed by Uncle Calum._ The fandom was blowing up and Michael did nothing but post another picture, this time with Ashton and Ryker matching with the caption: _I totally wear this better then Uncle Ash._ Another was of Luke and Ryker asleep with the caption:  _Nap time for me and Uncle Luke._ Michael continued to post pictures, never actually appearing in any of them until Luke posted a picture of Michael playing video games, Ryker laying on his chest. Lukes caption read:  _Don't go giving your daughter bad habits this early Michael_.

Eventually Michael posts a video. "Hey guys, so lately, after a period of me being quiet on my social media accounts I've been posting pictures of one of the boys with a little baby girl. Yes she is my daughter. Her name is Ryker Evilyn Clifford. She was born on December fourth. She doesn't have a mother and the reason for that is because I carried her. The doctors aren't really sure about much of the scientific. Just that I can have children. I'm not the first case, just the most public figure. I am a male and I was born a male. But I'm still me. And I get it if you don't want to be a fan anymore. But if you do continue then I promise you, I will spend my time giving you adorable updates on my daughter and the band." There is a cry off screen. "I have to go my daughter needs me." The video is posted on any site that lets a video that long be part of it. He gets mixed reactions from the fandom like he expected.

Both him and Calum avoid talking about that little confession Michael had made when Ryker was only a month old. Now she was six months old and they were on tour again. It had taken some time to adjust to being on tour with a baby, but after two months on tour they were all falling into their rolls quite nicely. The only thing that made things difficult was Calum and Michael dancing around each other and their feelings. Luke and Ashton had had enough of this dancing around. They took Ryker and locked themselves in one of the hotel rooms claiming that they both needed a break from playing house and needed time to be horny teenagers.

They ended up sitting on the couch not knowing what to do without Ryker. Even though everyone was pitching in, Calum was the one who had Ryker the most beside Michael. He was taking his role as godfather very seriously. It helped them avoid their feelings.

"So do you still want to kiss me? Cuz I totally want to kiss you." Calum says shyly.

"All the damn time." Michael says moving closer.

"Then what's stopping you?" Calum asks mocing even closer.

"We never are alone just the two of us." Michael says bringing their lips together. The kiss is slow and starts innocently. Calum eventually licks at Michaels bottom lip before actually getting to taste the _eachother._ They don't go much farther then that, neither one of them ready for anything like that. They do fall asleep in the same bed though, spooning.

They can't keep it away from Luke and Ashton for long. The awkward air about them completely gone. They endure the ribbing and the teasing from the other two because either one if not both of them are almost always willing to take Ryker so they can have some alone time to themselves and keep their relationship alive. It's difficult, tour, small child and a brand new relationship, but again they make it work. Like any relationship they do evolve to more sexual aspects. Hidden hand jobs and secret blow jobs whenever they could. They didn't mind kissing in front of Ryker, but anything sexual was kept away from her and her young mind.

Adorable pictures kept popping up online of Ryker and they talk about her in some interviews but what really shocks the fandom is when Michael and Calum are caught locking lips on a keek and then not denying it later. Eventually the fandom died down back to its usual crazy when they realized how non nonchalant the boys were about this.

They finished up the tour, took another break, went on tour again. When Michael proposed to Calum it was through twitter. It was one of those picture mash up things. An old picture and a new picture side by side. The old picture was the first one posted of Calum with Ryker and the new one was Calum standing on the tour bus holding Ryker that he had just posted. He captioned it: _Ryker and her (hopefully) future daddy @calum5sos. So what do you say?_ Luke posted a picture no long afterwards of them kissing and captioned it:  _I think that's a yes. #malumengagement._ The hashtag is trending within moments.

It's a crazy amount of months. They finish the tour and plan a wedding. It has a lot of high list celebrities but it isn't a "big" deal. Not like some of the other top weddings. But it is elegant and classy. The color scheme is whites, grays, silvers, blacks and a pale green. It's outside during the fall in Sydney in their local park. Calum is in a grey suit with a white shirt and a black tie and a white flower pinned on. Michael is in a black suit with a grey shirt and a white tie with a white flower pinned on. Luke is dressed similarly to Michael only with a white shirt and black tie. Ashton is dressed similarly to Calum only with a grey tie and a black bandanna. Ryker is dressed in a silver dress. She is three now. It's a beautiful ceremony. Simplistic and sweet. The first picture posted about the event is Michael and Calum holding Ryker between them, each one of them kissing her cheek. It's posted on the band account and captioned:  _Meet Calum and Michael Clifford. The beautiful family of 3. #malumwedding._ More pictures make their way online of the entire day over the next few days. But that one picture sits framed in the Clifford flat.

Michael starts getting sick everyday again when Ryker is five. He tries to hide it from Calum at first, not wanting to worry or get him excited. But Calum catches him in the bathroom on the eighth morning of him leaving bed to puke. Usually Calum was up before him. On Calums insistence Michael makes a doctor appointment. It's hard to track down an actual due date because of how they keep their sex life, but he is assuming based on what the doctor said, Calum was getting a better birthday present then the three orgasms he had had that night. One during a blow job and two during sex. They had actually decided to stop taking precautions against having more children the year before and just hadn't been blessed with another child. 

The majority of this pregnancy was while they were on tour. He was nearing the end of his first trimester when the tour started. Michael had to bring a stool on stage needing to sit part of they way through the show each night. It eventually got to the point where Michael couldn't play guitar anymore. Then it got to the point where he couldn't sing for very long. Their shows weren't as good. Everyone agreed, but yet the fans supported them and kept coming to shows even if Michael only came out to say hello and a few other times per show. But even with the tour this pregnancy went much smoother. Mainly because he had the support of the boys. 

Matthew Ryan Clifford was born via emergency c section on August 4th. Michael didn't almost die this time. And the c section was an emergency because he was in "labor" a month early. He ended up working his way back up to full shows before the end of the tour. 

They take a year off. Luke and Ashton focusing on their own love lives. Lukes wife is pregnant when they go back on tour. Ashtons was pregnant at their wedding and already had the kid. So they make the tour a family thing. Wives and children. Life is definitely more hectic.

Michael gets pregnant one more time. This time with twins. He only carries to seven months, and they remove his "female" parts because pregnancys were getting harder on Michael. By the time all the kids were born, Luke had two with his wife Tina, who passed away in a car accident. (He had a small army to support him through that dark time with all of his friends, their families and the crew) he eventually remarried to a lovely woman named Rachel and had one more child. Ashton had five with his wife Elle. Michael and Calum had 4. You could never tel just by looking at them that Ryker wasn't Calums by blood. He adopted the girl shortly after their wedding and had always raised her as his own

And to think, this all started with some horrible sex.


End file.
